PE With Percy Jackson
by SecretSlytherinUK
Summary: As part of the school's "Try Something New Today" week, Percy's PE class will be learning a new sport. But what is the new sport? Who's the guest teacher? And why has Annabeth told Percy to pretend he doesn't know her?


Hello faithful readers, SecretSlytherinUK here. I thought I'd try my hand at a Percy Jackson fanfiction, so please, sit back, relax and read.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson related. I only own the plot.<br>Oh and remember to review :)  
>SS xx<p>

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"PE next, Fish Breath" Adam growled, "Another lesson you can make a fool of yourself in. Oh wait… that's every lesson!" His cronies laughed behind him. "Whatever today's mystery sport is, I'm gonna whoop your scrawny ass"

I've given up retaliating to his 'jokes' and 'insults'. To be honest, I've heard worse from Clarisse back at camp. I carried on eating my lunch in silence and eventually Adam left.

Let me explain. Adam Talbert is a jerk. He's in the majority of my classes and he takes every opportunity to bully me and call me names, but as I said, I've heard worse at camp. Also, considering our age of 17, you would think he could be more inventive than 'Fish Breath'. But then again, this IS Adam we are talking about. He's incredibly stupid and I'm pretty sure he's been held back a few grades looking at the size of him.

I had almost finished my sandwich when my phone buzzed, indicating I had a new text message.

PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW ME. NO QUESTIONS. YOU'LL UNDERSTAND SOON - A xx

The message was from my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. I frowned in confusion, unsure whether I should be upset and worried, or if I should just do as she says and wait for the explanation later. After a minute of deliberation I decided to go along with it. Annabeth clearly had her reasons - she is the daughter of Athena after all.

Sighing to myself I stood up, slung my gym bag over my shoulder and walked out of the cafeteria, throwing away my rubbish on the way. No sooner had I walked through the door did the bell ring signifying the end of lunch and the start of next period. For me this is PE. Great.

I'm not that bad at PE to be honest - all the training at camp over the years has ensured that my stamina is incredible. I can also run for miles without tiring. War does that to you, you see. The problem with today's PE lessons is that this week the school has initiated a scheme called "Try something new today" and throughout the week we had been doing strange and random activities in each class. In the two PE classes I've already had this week we had attempted jousting and archery. Adam had taken great joy in battering me with the jousting stick, and archery was no better. I'm a child of Poseidon, not Apollo, for crying out loud! I'm built for running, swimming and climbing up rock walls with lava at the bottom. So of course I had sucked at the activities we had tried. I was hoping today would be something that I could actually do, but knowing my luck (and as a demigod I have very little luck) it would be something that I won't be able to do.

I walked quickly to the gym with my gym bag and hurried over to my locker in the back corner of the changing rooms. I don't hide back here because I'm ashamed of my body. In fact I am quite well built after all the exercise and swimming at camp. No I hide back here because Adam and his followers are on the other side of the room and I cannot be bothered to deal with him at the moment.

I pulled on my orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt and started work on my tattered converse. I wear the t-shirt for sentimental reasons, but also to remind myself that I've fought monsters and titans. It's a reassurance that it's all real and not a figment of my ADHD induced imagination.

I finished lacing up my trainers and walked over to the doors. Annoying Adam said something to his equally annoying buddies and they laughed. I rolled my eyes and carried on walking into the main gym. Some of the class was already in there, standing in front of the bleachers. Coach Barker was standing in front of them taking attendance.

"Ah, Jackson, there you are. Have you seen Talbert and the others?"

Before I had a chance to answer, the people in question came strolling through the door without a care in the world. Sending a glare in my direction, they ambled over to the other side of the group and stood in a huddle waiting for Coach to begin.

"Ok class, now that we are finally all here," He pointedly looked at Adam, "We can begin. Today as part of the "Try something new" week we will be attempting to master another new sport. I know Archery and Jousting didn't go to well, but today we've brought in a professional to teach you the fundamentals. I won't tell you what it is yet, I'll let today's teacher explain." Coach winked at us before going to sit behind us on the bleachers.

I put my hands in my pockets and absentmindedly kicked at the floor. What are we going to be made to do today? It better not be something stupid and pointless. Heck, I wouldn't mind doing gymnastics if it meant -

The gym doors opening cut off my inner ramblings. Flipping my hair out of my eyes, I turned to see what everyone was gawping at. There, marching purposefully through the door was a girl with curly blonde hair, startling grey eyes and a beautiful even tan. My eyes widened in shock as my girlfriend Annabeth strode confidently across the room. I almost called out to her, but remembering her text I didn't say anything and instead crossed my arms and waited to see what was going to happen.

My mind was racing a metre a minute. (Yes I realise that the phrase is 'a mile a minute' but with dyslexia and ADHD, a metre a minute is all I can manage). Why was she here? And in PE? Oh gods, Adam better not try anything. With this in mind, I checked that Riptide was in my pocket. Sure enough, my faithful sword was sitting there in its pen form. Slightly comforted by this, I turned my attention back to my girlfriend, knowing she wouldn't appreciate it if me of all people weren't listening.

During her journey across the floor, there had been many whispers and even a few wolf whistles, mostly coming from Adam's group. Gritting my teeth and clenching my fists I ignored them as usual. When Annabeth reached the centre of the room, she looked up at us and we got the full force of her intense eyes. They were so beautiful and contained so much wisdom - you could get lost in them for hours. Mentally shaking myself, I listened intently to what Annabeth was saying.

"Hello everyone, my name is Annabeth. Not Anna, not Annie, not Beth. Just Annabeth" her eyes scanned the group to add extra force to her message. As she saw me I smiled gently and I saw the corners of her mouth jerk into a tiny smile before she composed herself and her face returned to the impassive expression from before. "I have been asked to teach you the basics of sword fighting today"

At this I grinned to myself and got Riptide out of my pocket and began twirling the pen between my fingers. Although my reaction had been positive, the rest of the class groaned in annoyance.

"Yes, I know you probably think that swords are a medieval weaponry choice, but you'd be surprised at how popular they are." I could see Annabeth having to stop herself from giving us a lecture on the pros and cons of using swords. "They can also be very effective if used properly. I obviously don't expect you to be experts like me - I've been training daily for many years. Instead, I will be going through the main moves and strategic uses of swords." I smirked at her comment about her being an expert. That's my Annabeth, always so confident and not afraid to speak her mind. I know that she favours her dagger, but she can still pack quite a punch with a sword.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as everyone started whispering about how stupid this was going to be and how they wished they were somewhere else. "Ok, so if you can grab a practice sword from the box by the back wall, we can begin."

Whilst trying unsuccessfully to catch Annabeth's eye, I noticed that the sword she was carrying was made of Celestial Bronze. Well, if she's going to be using a 'real' weapon, so am I! With this in mind, I sauntered over to the box along with everyone else, but while they were arguing over which sword they were going to use, I uncapped Riptide. When I pulled my hands out of the box I had my favourite (and only) sword clasped firmly in my hands.

Steering clear of Adam and his followers I stood off to one side of the group.

"Has everyone got a sword? Good. Now I will need a volunteer" The look on Annabeth's face was extremely intimidating and it was no surprise when no one raised their hand or offered their help. I swung Riptide up onto my shoulder and stepped forward from the group.

"How about me?" I gave Annabeth a look which clearly saying 'Go on, I dare you'

Before she could reply, Adam's voice sounded from the back of the group. "Would you look at this, the kelp head wants to be beaten by a girl!" Sneering over his shoulder, Adam accepted a high five from one of his disciples while the others laughed like the idiots they are.

"Talbert, shut up. Jackson, to the front" Coach Barker shouted from over in the bleachers.

I strode forward until I was standing opposite Annabeth. Her eyes scanned over my body as though sizing me up. Her eyebrows rose fractionally when she noticed that I had Riptide over my shoulder and not one of the practice swords that everyone else had.

Deciding to play along with the lesson, I pretended to be unfamiliar with my sword and lowered it to let it hang limply at my side. Nodding at Annabeth to continue, she turned to the rest of the class. "Ok, we'll start with the basics. The easiest move is this…"

I tuned out as she went through the explanations of the simplest moves and only started listening again when she turned to face me again.

With mirth in her eyes she asked, "Jackson is it?"

"Percy" I replied.

"Ok, Percy, lift your sword up and I'll show the others what I'm talking about."

I lifted my sword, still playing innocent, and let her take a jab at me.

"Ha! I told you Percy would get beaten!" What did I tell you? Adam is clearly too stupid to understand that it was an exemplar move. Annabeth started to turn to face the moron, but I looked at her, pleading her to let me handle this. With a tiny nod from her, I pivoted on the spot to face Adam and let my sword hang by my side again.

"Gods! What is your problem Adam? Do you honestly think that I would just stand there if it were a real fight? It was a mock jab to show everyone how to use a sword!" I spoke at a normal volume and just raised my eyebrows in question.

"Whatever Jackson, you would never be able to beat anyone at sword fighting. Actually I BET you couldn't beat Annie over there."

I could almost feel Annabeth tense at this and she would have attempted to hack Adam to pieces if she hadn't remembered that her Celestial bronze sword wouldn't hurt mortals. Ah, how I had missed her.

"First of all, it's Annabeth, not Annie. Secondly, you want a bet? You've got a bet. I will fight Annabeth and if I win, you will leave me alone for the rest of the year. If I lose, you can carry on with your so-called bullying and you will have extra blackmail material. Ok?"

"You're on! There is no way you could beat her!" He gestured at Annabeth, and winked at her at the same time. "She's a professional and you're just a pathetic wimp!"

"What have you got to lose then?" I asked, my patience wearing thin. I turned to Annabeth, smiling gently. "You game?"

"Sure. Good luck though" Came the response. She was smiling slightly and I could tell that she thought that the entire situation was incredibly funny.

"Coach, you ok with this?" I called up into the bleachers.

"Well as long as there is no maiming or killing." The way he said it was so reminiscent of Chiron that I glanced quickly at Annabeth and could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Ok Adam, count us in" I said, getting into my usual battle stance, careful to make it look as though I had no idea what I was doing.

"With pleasure." Adam's voice was gleeful and gloating, already confident that he would win the bet. "3…2…1… FIGHT!"

As soon as the words had left his mouth Annabeth took a swing at me. That's my girl, I thought smirking at her. I easily blocked her shot and dodged out of the way of her next jab. We continued fighting and I was well aware that I was showing off but who cares? Adam has had it coming to him since the beginning of the year, and after winning the Titan war I think I'm entitled to a bit of fun now and then.

All of my battle reflexes were kicking in full force and soon Annabeth and I were darting around the entire room, a blur of swords. We were lunging and dodging, spinning and ducking, neither or us relenting or running out of breath. We carried on with our battle for another 15 minutes, but it seemed like a much shorter span of time. We were using all of our training and strength, but neither of us was really attempting to harm or disarm the other.

The rest of the class had moved to sit on the bleachers with the Coach and were watching with looks of pure fascination on their faces. Adam didn't look very pleased and that was just a bonus.

When we were back in the centre of the room, I saw Annabeth give me a minute nod. Taking this to mean we should end this, I quickly spun and disarmed Annabeth. I had her sword in my left hand being held over her right shoulder and in my right hand I had Riptide, with the flat of the blade resting gently on her throat. The silence in the room was soon broken by me speaking.

"I missed you, Wise Girl."

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled up at me and my insides melted.

I dropped both of our swords onto the floor of the gym where they rattled loudly in the quiet room. I gently cupped Annabeth's face in my hands and swiftly leant in for a kiss. As we broke apart, the smile on her face was enough to make me completely forget about everyone else in the gym.

"Nice shirt"

"Hey, I miss it, I have to remind myself that you're all real"

"Only you Percy, only you" She laughed gently and hugged me. "You're in pretty good shape for someone who shouldn't have used a sword since the end of August." Pulling back slightly she looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well Nico has dropped by a few times unexpectedly and scared the hell out of me so I naturally had to defend myself." I was about to lean in for another kiss when I was stopped by a shout from the direction of the bleachers.

"What the hell, Jackson?" Adam was red in the face - whether it was from embarrassment at losing the bet or from anger I'll never know. Either way it was incredibly amusing.

"Ah yes. Class, I would like you to meet Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend." I smirked at the people on the bleachers and put an arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

I saw a few people gaping at me, Coach was smiling in amusement and Adam was clearly flabbergasted.

Looking down at my girlfriend I made a decision that I had been contemplating for a few days. "You know what Wise Girl? I just realised I want to go back to camp with you. Who needs school?" Annabeth laughed at me and took my hand and started to pull me towards to the door, clearly offering no argument.

I stooped down to pick up my sword. Putting the cap to the tip and letting it shrink back to a pen I turned to face the class. "Well, Coach if you could mark me absent for the rest of the year it would be much appreciated. Goodbye everyone!"

Five minutes later Annabeth and I were running out of the school's main doors, hand in hand and laughing loudly.

I can't wait to be back at camp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, there you go folks, my very first Percy Jackson fanfiction.

Let me know what you think by clicking that blue button down there.


End file.
